ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ratchet19
The New Journey What's up, everyone? I am going to make my new series starring Ratchet and Clank. Now, episodes 1-7 are already finished. Until I learned more about the crossover stuff in my computer class, starting this fall, I'll doing movie reviews on YouTube. Just keep an eye out for brand new events. I'll be in touch. Ratchet19 18:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Nate Hey Watch this! Plot: Ratchet, Clank, the Crew Reunites with Superman and Supergirl and take on the Battle against the cybernetic Computer Mandroid Brainiac, who boasts that he possesses "the knowledge and strength of 10,000 worlds." Families on the Other Side: Ratchet and the Crew Investigate Strange Things on the Pink Palace Apartments When Coraline moves to an old house, she feels bored and neglected by her parents. She finds a hidden door with a bricked up passage. During the night, she crosses the passage and finds a parallel world where everybody has buttons instead of eyes, with caring parents and all her dreams coming true. When the Other Mother invites Coraline to stay in her world forever, the girl refuses and finds that the alternate reality where she is trapped is only a trick to lure her with The Help of Dr. Facilier and the Most Evil of all Dark Magic, The Heart of Damballa. Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? message from Ladybug201219 (talk) Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. When will you start the Ratchet end Clank Adventure series?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 21:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. ¿True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9?